The Return Of The Living Dead In South Park!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A spoof of South Park & The Return of the living dead films, with music from the first two films in it, please read & review! "Read if you dare!"
1. Medical Supplies Warehouse

**The Return Of The Living Dead In South Park!**

This Is a spoof of the movie "Return Of The Living Dead" and the show south park, I know the episode "pink eye" kind of did this already but I wanted to make a story of my version of it, I also have the songs from the first two films in it as well! Rated M- for graphic violence, strong language, sexual references and zombies eating Brains!

Our story takes place at the medical supplies warehouse outside of south park, Kenny Mccormick had just got a job there he and his brother Kevin Mccormick our both working together helping them to ship everything out, it was almost closing time both Kenny and Kevin had to stay, to close the place up while taking a break they were in the boss's office and talking.

Kenny said.

"Hey Kevin thanks for getting me a job here."

His brother Kevin who was about to smoke a joint said.

"Uh, no problem Ken, now let me smoke this weed to relax."

Kenny now looking at his watch said with a worried look.

"Holy shit! i'm supposed to meet the guys in 15 minutes for a party at Bebe's house."

Suddenly when Kenny was about to leave the warehouse Kevin ran to him and told him about the tanks in the basement, first he throws away his weed and now says to Kenny.

"Wait, before you go I want to show you something the other day when I was putting boxes away  
I found a couple of army tanks hidden in the basement they are weird looking man."

Kenny said.

"How do you know they're fucking army tanks?"

With a angry look on his face Kevin now said.

"Because the tanks said provided from the military dumass! come on follow me."

Kevin then opens the basement's door and turns the light on he also warned Kenny about the loose step.

"Hey watch the third step it's kind of loose."

Kevin then poited to where the tanks were at and told his brother.

"There they are, there they are!"

Both were now walking over to the tanks that said. "2-4-5- Troixin in case of an en call 1800-0069.

Suddenly Kevin had then notice a tiny nob on top, he was now turning it open and it a dead body in it looking all black & ugly with maggots crawling on his face, both Kenny and Kevin shouted at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kenny while rubbing his hand through his hair said.

"There's a dead body in there!"

Kevin who was really scared said.

"Yeah and it's real ugly too!"

Trying to calm down Kenny grabs his brother's shirt and says.

"Did you knew about this?"

He told Kenny.

"No! honest, I didn't know a body was in it."

But suddenly Kevin accidentally smacks his right hand on the tanks and the chemical quickly leaked out  
both the Mccormicks brothers breathe it, and passed out.


	2. To Get Kenny, Flesh to Flesh

Meanwhile… Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and Bebe were walking to Cartman's house for the party tonight so they could use his mother's van Wendy did not like the ideal because she hated Cartman more then the others she said.

"Oh, je I can't belive we have to take that son of a bitch Cartman with us to the party."

Bebe told her.

"It was the only way to get his mom's van there to pick up everyone else."

Stan said.

"Don't worry Wendy if he gets out of line i'll kick his fatass for you babe."

Kyle said.

"Hey we better pick up Kenny right away, hey Stan where does he work again?"

He told Kyle.

"At the medical supplies warehouse."

Wendy said.

"Where the hell is that?"

Stan then said.

"It's two miles outside of south park."

Bebe said.

"Dam!"

Back at the basement of the warehouse Kenny and Kevin were now getting up from the floor they were coughing like hell looking very pail Kenny said while coughing.

"Oh god what happend?"

Kevin also continued to cough said.

"I don't know bro, but I don't feel so well."

Kenny then said while walking very funny.

"I feel like shit to, uh..."

Suddenly he then threw up on the floor, Kevin who was watching the whole thing was now throwing up himself, the chemical was now coming out of the air vents, it was also getting cloudy outside it looked like it was about to rain.

Meanwhile, Kenny's friends were now going to pick him up, Cartman was driving his mom's van along with the gang in the backseats Stan was sitting upfront on the radio The song "Flesh to Flesh" was playing.

"It's going to be one tonight! flesh to flesh and bite to bite it's going to be one tonight, tonight!"

Cartman said to the guys while driving.

"Oh god dam it! I hate to drive you fuckers around just to party."

Kyle said.

"Shut the fuck up fatass!"

Cartman shouted with anger.

"You shut the fuck up Jew boy!"

The song continued while driving to the warehouse, "Flesh to flesh and bite to bite it's going to be one tonight, tonight!" now outside of the warehouse Cartman was knocking very loundly Knock! Knock!

Craig shouted.

"Come on Kenny! where are you?!"

Cartman with his fat body breaks the door down but no one was in the building Stan shouted.

"Kenny! Kenny!"

Clyde said to himself.

"Man this place gives me the creeps."

Suddenly right outside the warehouse thunder started to occur it got very dark and it pour down rain both the Mccormick brother were nowhere in sight Wendy said while getting worried.

"You guys I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. Wendy, Basement

Still in the medical supply warehouse trying to find Kenny, Stan was yelling.

"Kenny, where are you dam it!"

Wendy who was texting on her phone, had seen the basement's door was open so  
she went downstairs to try to find him, she walked slowly to the floor of the basement  
had saw one of the army tanks busted open, she then walked up to see what was inside of it?

But suddenly, as she looks inside of the tank she heard a footstep coming from the dark corner, she said  
with a worried look on her face.

"Who's there?"

It was the ugly looking zombie from the tank, he was coming out of the dark corner, Wendy then yelled out.

"Oh, Shit!"

And screamed very loundly, "AHHHH!"

The Zombie said. "Brains! Brains! I want your Brains!"

Meanwhile, back upstairs Cartman who heard Wendy screamed, said to Stan.

"Dude, your girlfriend is acting fucking weird down there?"

He told him.

"Shut up, fatass!"

She then yelled out.

"Help! Me!"

Stan, then said.

"Oh, Shit! Wendy!"

Everybody ran down to the basement as fast as they can, to find out what she was hollering about? when running downstairs Bebe tripped on the loose step, Craig decided to help her up, the others were already down the basement  
and saw Wendy running for her life, and ran to where Stan was at she was scared and in tears, Stan said to her.

"Wendy, what's the matter?"

She says to everybody, while pointing her finger, "Look!"

The Zombie who saw them all, said.

"More Brains!"

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Trying To Escape, Take A Walk

Everybody, ran back upstairs to get away from the Zombie, unfortunately for Cartman he tripped on the loose step, and the Zombie, grabbed him and said.

"Brains!"

He then took a bite out of his head, Stan quickly slammed the basement door, he says to the others.

"What the fuck was that?"

Kyle, said.

"Forget that dude, did you see that thing ate Cartman's head wide open!"

Suddenly, the Zombie after eating Cartman's brains tried to get the basement door open, the song "Take A Walk"  
starts to play while the Zombie trying to break down the door.

"Come on baby let's a walk."

Stan, holden the door trying to keep the Zombie from openend it, song still plays.

"Don't be shy you don't have time to talk."

Bebe, shouted.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Song continues to play.

"Let's go baby, come with me take a line to mystery."

Craig, said while thinking.

"Shit, you think that thing down there also ate Kenny's head to?"

Song continues to play.

"Come on baby and duck inside, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

Wendy, who was crying in tears said to Stan, while trying to keep the Zombie from coming in.

"Stan, forget the door I want to get the fuck out of here!"

The song continues to play.

"Better get moving, don't be slow all you gotta do is go-go-go!"

Suddenly, the Zombie broke the door down, and said.

"More Brains!"

Stan, yelled out.

"Oh Jesus! everybody run!"

They all ran out of the warehouse it was raining heavily, the song continues to play.

"Don't go out! your father cried but you took a walk with suicide, don't go out your father cried but you took a walk with suicide, the song stopped playing, the gang ran near the old cemertery for some reason the gates were already open?

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Cemetery, It's Partytime!

All were now in the dark cemetery, it continued to rain heavily everyone ran to seat on the tomb, Bebe, said.

"Fuck it, not only are we being chase by a monster, but my hair is getting wet!"

Wendy, told her.

"Oh, shut up Bebe!"

Kyle, said to the others.

"We got to call the cops."

Stan, told him.

"I don't they'll believe us dude."

Clyde, says while looking paranoid.

"Can you believe it ate Cartman's head off, that thing wants our brains to!"

Craig told him.

"No, shit sherlock."

But suddenly, a big scream was heard? Stan shouted.

"Now, what the hell was that?"

Just then, one of the dead zombies was coming out of the wet ground, it was a lady like skeleton zombie, that popped out, she saw the kids and said.

"Brains!"

When seeing the skeleton zombie, they were all horrified and decided to run away,  
the song "It's Partytime!" starts to play.

"Do you want to party, it's Partytime!"

All the other zombies were coming out of the wet ground, Clyde was running to the exit but his dead mother came from above the ground and grabbed his leg, he turns around and he was really in shocked! she said while coming out of the ground.

"Clyde! mommy wants your Brains!"

Clyde, yelled out.

"Oh, Shit! sombody help me!"

She then pulled him down in her grave, Craig was stuck and decided to fight the zombies by flipping them all off.

He tells them.

"Take that, and that, Fuckers!"

The song continues to play, "It's Partytime! we gotta party, it's Partytime!"

But one of the zombies, snuck up behind Craig, took off his hat and ate his brains.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
